1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, and particularly relates to an initiator which is used with an air bag inflator and which, when actuated, causes stored gas in the inflator to be released to inflate an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to protect a vehicle occupant by an air bag that is inflated in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid from an inflator and restrains movement of the vehicle occupant during the collision. The inflation fluid may include gas stored in a container in the inflator. An electrically actuatable initiator in the inflator causes the container to open and release the stored gas to inflate the air bag.
If the pressure of the stored gas in the inflator drops below a predetermined pressure, the air bag may not inflate properly. It is known to monitor the pressure of stored gas in an inflator with a pressure sensor.